Rising Fire
by Repenomamus
Summary: The Clans face an enemy that they could not have imagined. The territories by the lake are surrounded by a nemesis that not even the Dark Forest can stand up to, and the Clans have never seen death so close. Four Clans cannot possibly defeat it. If StarClan can doing nothing for the Clans this time, they will have to find cats who can- and not all those cats are of the four Clans.


ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER **KESTRELSTAR**—black, ginger and white spotted tom with a striped tail and green eyes

DEPUTY **BRAMBLETHORN**—white she-cat with splotches of ginger and black and ice-blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **MEADOWSHADE**—black tom with silver stripes fading to pale grey and white along his tail and green eyes

WARRIORS

**THISTLEFOOT**—ginger tabby tom with brown patches and amber eyes

**SPLASHWING**—long-haired white she-cat with silver patches, a silver tail-tip and blue eyes

**STORMSKY**—dark grey and white tom with patches like storm clouds and deep grey-blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

**SEEDHEART**—pale cream she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

**GOLDENSTREAM**—pale creamy golden and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**TREESHADE**—dark brown tabby tom with deep green eyes

**SNOWNOSE**—scruffy white tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW**

**MUDBLAZE**—large brown tom with amber eyes

**AMBERFIRE**—golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes

**BRACKENTAIL**—ginger tabby tom with a long-haired tail and yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**DUSTFUR**—pale, solid sandy grey she-cat with odd blue eyes

**GREYJAW**—white tom with grey patches, a grey muzzle, and amber eyes

**MOONPOPPY**—silver tabby and white she-cat with patches of light brown and amber eyes

APPRENTICES

**SUNPAW**—ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Kestrelstar and Bramblethorn)

**LEAFPAW**—ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes (daughter of Kestrelstar and Bramblethorn)

**FERNPAW**—grey tom with green eyes (son of Stormsky and Dustfur)

**BIRDPAW**—grey and white she-cat with blue-green eyes (daughter of Stormsky and Dustfur)

QUEENS

**LITTLEDAWN**—black and cream she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Brackentail's kits, Mosskit, Grasskit and Foxkit)

**RAINBREEZE**—dark silver-grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (expecting Treeshade's kits)

KITS

**MOSSKIT**—black and white tom with grey eyes

**GRASSKIT**—brown tabby and white tom with green eyes

**FOXKIT**—long-haired ginger tabby tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes

ELDERS

**PINEFALL**—ginger and white tom with yellow eyes

**WHITESPLASH**—white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER **SWIFTSTAR**—grey and ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY **BARKSNOW**—dark brown and white tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT **MARSHLEAF**—light brown-ginger and white tom with yellow-green eyes

**APPRENTICE, SKYMAPLE**

WARRIORS

**CEDARBARK**—grey and white tom with yellow eyes

**SPARROWPOOL**—brown spotted tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**ICEFALL**—silver and white she-cat with deep green eyes

**THORNFLOWER**—golden she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, LIGHTNINGPAW**

**STRIKEFIRE**—huge ginger tabby tom with white paws and blazing amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SEARPAW**

**EMBERPELT**—scruffy grey tom with orange eyes

**MOTTLECLAW**—ginger and black patched tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, WOLFPAW**

**DUSKFANG****—**grey tabby she-cat with creamy yellow eyes

**FLAMESCAR**—ginger tabby tom with a lighter underbelly and darker paws and tail-tip, and ice-blue eyes

**OWLWING**—huge brown and ginger mottled tabby tom with green eyes

**MOSSCLAW**—ginger tabby she-cat with silver stripes and grey eyes

APPRENTICES

**LIGHTNINGPAW**—black tom with golden patches and yellow eyes (son of Mottleclaw and Thornflower)

**WOLFPAW**—silver she-cat with a darker underbelly and tail-tip and ice-blue eyes (daughter of Flamescar and Mossclaw)

**SKYMAPLE**—brown she-cat with white and cream patches and amber eyes (daughter of Flamescar and Mossclaw)

**SEARPAW**—black tom with ginger paws and amber eyes (son of Mottleclaw and Icefall)

**BROOKPAW**—sleek black she-cat with ice-blue eyes (daughter of Barksnow and Mossclaw)

**BLIZZARDPAW**—long-haired white tom with dark grey eyes (son of Barksnow and Mossclaw)

**SANDYPAW**—scruffy ginger and pale grey mottled tabby tom with light green eyes (son of Barksnow and Mossclaw)

QUEENS

**PETALFLIGHT**—white she-cat with pale cream spots and yellow eyes (mother to Emberpelt's kits, Cherrykit and Whisperkit)

KITS

**CHERRYKIT**—long-haired white she-kit with amber eyes

**WHISPERKIT**—white tom with silver and black stripes and yellow eyes

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER **DUSTSTAR**—cream she-cat with brown stripes, white paws and tail-tip, and orange eyes

DEPUTY **SILVERFROST**—silver and white she-cat with white stripes on her tail and blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **GINGERPELT**—ginger and white tom with dark yellow eyes

WARRIORS

**JAYLIGHT**—grey and white tom with patches and stripes of black and brown and dark blue eyes

**DEWTAIL**—silver tom with black spots, black and white stripes down his tail and ice-blue eyes

**FEATHERMOON**—cream and white she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, two ginger paws, two white paws, and brown eyes

**BIRDFEATHER**—grey she-cat with yellow eyes

**SCORCHTAIL**—small ginger tom with dark black stripes, yellow eyes, and a torn ear and battle-scarred tail

**APPRENTICE****, ****CREEKPAW**

**OAKFALL**—white tom with brown spots and orange eyes

**PINESHADOW**—brown and ginger tom with brown eyes

**APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW**

**BRIGHTFUR**—cream she-cat with light green eyes

**RAVENFANG**—black and white she-cat with dark amber eyes

**SHADELEAF**—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW**

**SNOWSHADE**—white tom with yellow eyes

**SEDGETHORN**—brown tom with white ear-tips, one yellow eye and one green eye

APPRENTICES

**SQUIRRELPAW**—small dusky brown tom with dark yellow eyes (son of Pineshadow and Feathermoon)

**CREEKPAW**—brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Pineshadow and Feathermoon)

**CLOUDPAW**—golden and white she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (son of Pineshadow and Feathermoon)

ELDERS

**CROWSTRIKE**—black tom with blue eyes

**RIPPLEFLIGHT**—silvery grey tabby tom with dark green eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER **FERNSTAR**—golden tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

DEPUTY **GOLDENLEAP**—bright golden tom with sharp amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT **SPOTTEDPOOL**—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with russet flecks all over and deep blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SHIMMERPAW**

WARRIORS  
**STRIPEDFUR**—grey tom with thick black stripes and green eyes

**BRAMBLEFEATHER**—black tom with orange eyes

**APPRENTICE, BEECHPAW**

**ASHPETAL**—pure white she-cat with amber eyes

**HEATHERSTREAM**—light brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FIRPAW**

**PEBBLEPELT**—sleek black and brown patched tom with yellow eyes

**CLOUDJAY**—pale grey and white patched tom with sky-blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, REEDPAW**

**RAINWILLOW**—grey and white tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

**CLOVERMIST**—ginger tabby she-cat with pale silver patches and light green eyes

**APPRENTICE, TILTPAW**

**LEAFPATCH**—patched brown, ginger and red tabby tom with amber eyes

**WRENWING**—grey and white tom with yellow eyes

**DARKHEART**—pure black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

**FIRPAW**—dark brown tom with a black stripes down his back, a light brown underbelly, and dark green eyes (son of Pebblepelt and Heatherstream)

**BEECHPAW**—pale brown and white tom with grey flecks and yellow eyes (son of Pebblepelt and Heatherstream)

**TILTPAW**—golden tabby tom with a tail crooked at the base and amber eyes (son of Pebblepelt and Heatherstream)

**REEDPAW**—long-haired white she-cat with brown flecks around her eyes and green eyes (daughter of Rainwillow and Stripedfur)

**SHIMMERPAW****—**silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes (daughter of Rainwillow and Stripedfur)

QUEENS

**HONEYSEED**—golden and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Pebblepelt's kits, Shiningkit and Branchkit, and foster mother to Brightstone (deceased) and Cloudjay's kits, Lakekit, Creekkit and Owlkit)

KITS

**SHININGKIT**—bright silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**BRANCHKIT**—large brown tom with a long tail and yellow eyes

**LAKEKIT**—dark silvery grey tom with blue eyes

**CREEKKIT**—brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**OWLKIT**—small brown spotted tabby tom with a lighter underbelly and wide yellow eyes

**SKYCLAN**

LEADER **BRIARSTAR**—golden tabby she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes

DEPUTY **POOLFROST**—pale silver she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and light ice-blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **CROWCLAW**—sleek black tom with dark amber eyes

WARRIORS

**SANDFALL**—grey-ginger she-cat with brown flecks that fade to black on her paws, face, and tail, and green eyes

**GRASSRIVER**—grey and white tom with green eyes

**DARKMOSS**—dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and deep green eyes

**DRAGONPELT**—grey tabby tom with amber eyes; former daylight-warrior

**SUMMERWING**—golden and white she-cat with sky-blue eyes; former daylight-warrior

**BRIGHTSTONE**—white she-cat with golden patches and green eyes

**BEETLEWING**—small black tom with amber eyes

**BURRFANG**—light brown tom with spiky fur and orange eyes

**WHITESPLASH**—large white tom with silver splotches and blue eyes

**FROSTLIGHT**—pale silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**DAPPLEDFERN**—tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

**STARFEATHER**—silver tabby she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes; daylight-warrior

**LIONTAIL**—golden-ginger tom with blue eyes; former daylight-warrior

APPRENTICES

**STREAMSPLASH**—silver and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**ADDERPAW**—black and silver tom with a long tail and amber eyes (son of Beetlewing and Frostlight)

**SHADOWPAW**—pure black she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Beetlewing and Frostlight)

**WINGPAW**—silver she-cat with black tabby markings and yellow eyes (daughter of Beetlewing and Frostlight)

**EMERALDPAW**—silver tabby she-cat with black patches and deep green eyes; daylight-warrior (daughter of Ocean and Helix)

QUEENS

**SHALLOWPOOL**—pale blue-grey and lighter silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes (expecting Whitesplash's kits)

**LILYFLAME**—reddish ginger and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes; former kittypet (mother to Dragonpelt's kits, Chasekit, Prismkit, Scatterkit and Fallkit)

KITS

**CHASEKIT**—dark ginger tabby tom with bright orange eyes

**PRISMKIT**—long-haired silver and white she-cat with a striped tail and one yellow eye, one bright blue eye

**SCATTERKIT**—grey, ginger and brown mottled tom with faint tabby stripes and one yellow eye, one orange eye

**FALLKIT**—patched dark brown and chestnut she-cat with white front paws, a white tail-tip and amber eyes

ELDERS

**MORNINGCLOUDS**—golden and white she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**REDWING**—dark red tom with a ginger underbelly and sharp green eyes

**SNOWTHISTLE**—fluffy white she-cat with light brown eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**OCEAN**—black kittypet she-cat with dark blue eyes

**HELIX**—pale kittypet grey tom with yellow eyes

**JAGUAR**—golden tabby kittypet tom with white paws and amber eyes; Liontail's brother

**CANYON**—black and ginger rogue tom with blazing amber eyes

**PIGEONFUR**—grey tabby tom with a paler underbelly and green eyes; exiled from WindClan for attacking a Clanmate, Scorchtail


End file.
